


Charmed Nemeton

by ScarletGoddess12



Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demons, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hybrids, Mates, Mating, Stiles Stilinski is a Halliwell, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20925179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletGoddess12/pseuds/ScarletGoddess12
Summary: Stiles has been living with her Grams and half-sisters for, four years since she found about her biological grandmother and half-sisters when she was 10 years old. Six months after losing their Grams, Phoebe returns to San Francisco and awakens their destiny.





	Charmed Nemeton

**In the beginning: Prue is 28, Piper is 25, Phoebe is 23 and Persephone/Stiles is 14.  
**

**After having Paige with her whitelighter, Sam, Patty had entered in a short relationship of a with a minor god, the son of Aphrodite and Ares. The end result was Persephone 'Stiles' Stilinski-Halliwell.  
**

**Timeline:**

**1970 - Prue is born**

**1973 - Piper is born**

**1975 - Phoebe is born**

**1984 - Persephone/Stiles is born.**

* * *

**-Preface-**

When Stiles Stilinski was 10 year old, her life changed. Her father told her that she has family that she didn't know about, a grandmother and three older half-sisters in San Francisco. She then meet them and decided to move in the Halliwell Manor to live her grandmother, Penny Halliwell, along with her three sisters named Prue Halliwell, Piper Halliwell and Phoebe Halliwell.

So, she has been living with her Gram and older sisters in the Halliwell Manor for, four years. Her and her sisters' Grams had died, Phoebe soon left after that and moved to New York.

Six months after the sisters lost their Grams, Phoebe moves back to San Francisco and the first night back, she awakened their destiny. Their destiny is far greater then they would've thought.

* * *

**-Cast-**

** **

Even if we weren't raised together, you're still my little sister and I love you **~ Prue Halliwell.**

** **

Oh my god. I don't believe this, we've been frantic worried sick about you thinking you've been kidnapped. **~ Piper Halliwell.**

** **

Oh my god, you're totally into older guys! I mean you have only dated guys that are a year or more older then you are.** **~ Phoebe Halliwell.****

** ** ** **

Even though we weren't raised together, me and my sisters became close over the years and I love them. I wouldn't trade them for anything in this world. **~ Persephone 'Stiles' Stilinski-Halliwell.**

** ** ** ** ** **

Tell her, Stiles. It's alright to hate her. You should hate her. When my biological mother died, I hated her for it. I was alone and I hated her. It is okay to hate Prue.****** ~ Kol Blackwood-Argent.  
******

* * *

** ** **Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or Charmed.** ** **


End file.
